Amid the Sakura Petals
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: Alice looked up at the sky, which was clearing and suddenly both she and Kyo were in the field again. His mouth was moving, but no sound came out despite thatAlice understood perfectly. "I love you" those words could build or destroy.. And they saved her.


**Konbawa minna-san! I just finished reading Alice 19th and this just came to mind.. Hope it's not too confusing and I hope you enjoy reading this ficlet!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice 19th.. I however own this plot(let)... lol

_"Italics" Alice's Double_

**

* * *

**

She was lying down on the wet grass. Nothing was wrong and everyhting was at peace. Alice opened her eyes and looked up into the blue sky... So much had happened and even though none of it really made sense to her, and even if it seemed like a film in some strange foreign language, she had her sister and Kyo. Nothing could take them away, she had proved that... Not only to everyone, but herself.

_"Alice... **Koide**... Come..."_

She sat up and looked around for the person who called her, only to find no one. Then she saw it. A huddled figure on the grass, sitting in a pool of red. The wind blew the person's hair, which was tinged with red and looked crusted over. Then it looked up and Alice gasped.  
_"Come... Alice... It's not over. It'll never be over... Not so long as I live inside of you."_ Alice watched in horror as the person, who looked so much like herself told her these things. She watched as the girl who was her, stood up looking so much taller than Alice actually was.

_"What? Are you shocked? Who do you think I am?"_ The girl sneered, contorting Alice's face into a grotesque mirror of what it actually was. Then she was kneeling by Alice and laughing into her ear.

_"Aw... that's cute... you think I'm your dark side? News flash! I am you. We're the same person. You hate that Kyo took so long to recognize you. You hate that Mayura gets all the attention, even though you were missing for a while too. You hate that Nyozeka left you. You hate that the Lotus master's only see you as someone to take care of the world's problems. Admit it Alice! You're no Lotus master, no matter how hard you try!"_

Her double stood up and glared down at her while Alice struggled for words. None came out. Her double sneered again and then threw her head back in a terrible laugh. And then she was moving again, a blur of hatred and spite.

_"You never wouldv'e even defeated the darkness if the first Lotus master hadn't helped you. You're pathetic!"_

Alice felt each word stab her like a sharp dagger drenched in poison; the thing was that none of it was a lie. She had coasted along, crying when she felt like it... doing as she pleased. Everyone only saw her as a tool. A tool that could be used to resolve their own mistakes. She had never done anything without the help of Kyo or Frey. She had always depended on others, and let them walk down the path of her destiny. Nothing made sense anymore...

_"That's it... Accept it. Accept the fact that you are worth nothing to the world Alice."_ A pale hand was presented to her and Alice grabbed hold of it, realizing that she was grabbing her own hand.

_"Yes. Come Alice. Come with me and together, as one, we'll escape this horrid world. We'll leave behing everything that ever hurt us..."_

Alice nodded and stood up, looking at the face that was both her own and not her own at the same time. She felt the wind hit her skin and she realized she was no longer in her Lotus robes, but in a dark robe that had the insignia of the Maram.

"No... I don't want to serve anyone... I don't want to betray my allies..." She murmured the words, sure that her double would hear them anyways.

The girl holding her hand turned to her and grinned an evil smile. _"What allies? They're all using you so why should you care about one thing you do for yourself? It's not like they'll mourn for the loss of your humanity. They'll mourn for the loss of one of the two people who could save their pitiful lives!"_ She tugged on her hand but Alice stayed where she was. She didn't want to leave. Not like this.

"Kyo...."

_"What about him? He loved Mayura before you. He can fall for her again!"_

"No..." Alice looked up in horror, and realized the scene was changing. She was no longer in a field. She didn't know where she was. There were spires made out of old crumbling stone. There were cobbled paths, worn and lacking in luster. The floor was littered with trash and the sky was a dismal shade of grey. Alice turned around and saw people walking, their faces gaunt and their clothes worn. Nothing had the luster of life; nothing seemed to be going well here.

_"See Alice? This is the heart of the human race. Everyone is broken, and there is no such thing as actual love. The human race is rotting from the inside out, and you want to know why it happens? It happens because people lose their will to live. Everything becomes monotonous and nothing stands out anymore. Then they start to regret the things they do Alice. This is a sin that everyone is guilty of, and you are no exception."_ Alice looked around, shocked by what she saw and was tempted to say the healing Lotus, Jiva.

"Ji-" Alice's double clapped a hand over her mouth and she looked up with uncertainty. Why? Why couldn't she just say the word! She wanted to heal these people.

_"Do you really want to heal them? Or do you just want to impress Kyo?"_ Alice's eyes widened and she stopped her struggle. She had never thought about what she did that way. She had always assumed she was doing it because she wanted to help thos people, but she had only made her moves after Kyo made them. When Kyo accepted his path so did she... Was that love or just indecisiveness?

_"These people don't need your help... they just want your power."_ Alice paled and then flushed a deep red. Her double was right; all she was, was a tool. Someone who unfortunate people ran to for help. Well they would have to run to Kyo... because she was done with all of it... The Lotus words, were just that... words.

_"Yes! Denounce your fate and carve your own path in this rotting world! Yessss!"_ Alice's double revelled in the emotions coming off of Alice and as they grew stronger, the people in the background began a sort of wailing; a wailing of sadness maybe?

"ALICE!!!!! "

The feelings ebbed around the girl and she turned to see Kyo standing in full Lotus regalia.

"Hello, Kyo. What brings you here to my little slice of hell?" Alice cackled and it was then that she realized that her double had merged in with she only needed to face Kyo, the only person who could change her.

"Alice... why? What are you doing?! After everything er fought for... why are you giving it all up?!" Alice sneered and then laughed a wicked laugh again; the power coarsing through her veins was maddeningly sweet.

"Why? You really need to ask that? Are you really that dense?" She moved and was shocked when she was suddenly at Kyo's side. "Do you really think that I fought for it? I only fought so I could be with you... even if I didn't realize it by myself at the time..."

Kyo tried to grab Alice's wrist but she was too fast for him.

"Is that it?! You're going to join our enemies so easily?!"

"Tsk tsk... I am not joining either side Kyo... I am moving on to another world... one that is not so corrupted and I will live in peace... something that has eluded me my entire life!" She laughed, because her inner self was fighting against her... She wasn't supposed to make that choice... she was supposed to oppose the Lotus! Alice however had other plans. Talking to her inner self had made her realize that nothing was as it should be, that her selflessness had taken its tole and along the way she had become so jaded and convoluted that she herself had never realized it.

"Don't go... Please... Alice!"

Alice looked back at Kyo and having one last human urge she kissed his forehead and smiled softly, knowing that she wasn't good for him.... She wasn't good for anyone, not with this power that was coarsing through her veins...

She looked up at the sky, which was clearing and suddenly both she and Kyo were in the field again. His mouth was moving as a single tear ran down his cheek, but no sound came out -though Alice understood perfectly. She ran to the middle of the field and raised her hands, while sakura petals rode the soft wind. Then dissapeared with the wind, her body leaving this world in a shower of sakura petals and broken hearts.

"I love you." Those three simple words had the power to either destroy or build up a person... But for her, they had saved her from the darkness and once upon a time helped her save the world.

* * *

**Koide- means come here.. i think xp correct me if im wrong..**

**Well that's it minna! I hope I didn't make Alice or Kyo too OOC and I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!!! **


End file.
